


You Laugh Like Sunshine

by VidalinaV



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, One shots with no plot, just thoughts about the other, not even really on shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalinaV/pseuds/VidalinaV
Summary: 1. Cassian thinks Nesta's laugh reminds him of sunshine2. Nesta thinks Cassian's smile reminds her of rain





	You Laugh Like Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really sure what this is. It has like no plot, it’s really just contemplation and thoughts by Cassian. I don’t even say their names. I’m not sure why I wrote this, but I started and I couldn’t stop. SO. shrugssfuauifh

He was born with war and fire thrumming through his veins, had left fury hidden beneath his lungs. Embedded so far beneath every time her breathed he could feel the drums pounding. He was born an Illyrian, strong and mighty. He had become the great army commander, against all odds, despite all ends.

The man who could face even the strongest opponent, and make it out alive and beating. The one who could break mountains with bare fists, but still choked when he saw people lying on the ground before him, still as night. Maybe that’s why he took pity on her, because she looked like she wanted to die.

She was his equal in likeness and spirit. This woman, whose fire played with his, whose fire took hold of his hand and danced to the steady rhythm of forgotten memories and lost dreams.

As if she were a mirror.

If she didn’t tell him what she noticed, he could see it written on her face. The disappointment, the anger, the deceit. He saw the same expression drawn on the plane of his face. The need to become someone else. To escape.

But he had wings and she did not.

So, he joked, stupid expressions. Thoughts that came to his mind in a split of a second that he couldn’t withhold from his tongue. She made his thoughts wild, reckless, and free. Anything to get the light brighter in her eyes, before it dimmed completely.

He couldn’t let them dim.

Her eyes were storm clouds. Her eyes were the days it rained with the sun shining in the background. Even they were contradictory. A soft color to match her harsh expression. Beautiful and entirely her that he could have seen only them and he would have known who they belonged to. No one could make clouds look like starlight.

Even if he looked like a fool to all who perceived him. Even if he had to fall or trip or goad her on. He’d see the light get brighter. Every time the dark purple under her eyes turned a little more lilac, he praised the heavens. Every time one of the wrinkles on her forehead vanished without a trace or a return, he rose from the ashes.

He had seen warriors bigger than her, stronger than her, become someone else for the sake of sanity. Become brutish and wolfish and crass, a monster unleashed and untorn waiting for a chance to fight. She wouldn’t become one.

A monster.

For she wasn’t a monster. She was a warrior. Brave, mighty, and strong. He trained her, fought with her, strengthened her endeavor to become; to become someone who could change the world. A woman the world needed at all costs.

She had it in her, had it since the day she was born. He had seen it in the first glare, in the first snarl, the first sneer. She had seen him as no one of importance, and he laughed at the memory. She had seen someone larger and stronger than her, and wasn’t afraid.

He didn’t think she could ever be afraid.

Except the nightmares argued with him, proclaimed that she was afraid of everything. He could feel her fear like it was his own, could hear her screams like she was right beside him. He couldn’t leave her alone. No one should have been alone.

He worked hard to become someone she needed, someone she could rely on. When her eyes got brighter, and her cheeks rosier, he rejoiced. She was alive- living, thriving, and beating the odds.

And when her lips turned upwards and tears streamed from the corners of her eyes, he had to smile. She had never looked at him like that, looked at anyone like that as far as he knew. Her eyes resembling every bit of the sky above them.

He had said something meaningless, he couldn’t even remember what it was, it all was the same to him now. He had only said it to mock her, to get a rise out of her. True to her nature, she had outwitted him. She played their game so well. But instead of her usual exasperation she had tried to contain the giggles rising from her chest.

It rushed out of her and all he could do was stand in awe. After the flurry was contained, after she had calmed the rush of starlight, she had looked at him in confusion. Her flushed cheeks competing with his ruby siphons. They weren’t as precious as the look on her face. He couldn’t tell what about her made him so contemplative and stunned.

All he knew was that her laugh sounded like sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> These are really short and I like writing them, so I’m going to do one in Nesta’s POV about Cassian, and then maybe one for other ships. Because why not. Pretty ambitious and not at all like me, so we’ll see if I actually do it. Until next time! The next one is called “You Smile Like Rain.”


End file.
